


Play This Silly Little Game

by hope_s



Series: Beautiful Trauma [9]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: "thinks about pussy in silence", (especially taste), (whoever made that meme thank u), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Film Timeline, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Light Angst, Lingerie, Missing Scene, POV Debbie, Post-Heist, Pre-California, Senses, Sensuality, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Debbie keeps her emotions in a box behind a locked door, deep in the back of her mind. The things she feels for Lou don't have names yet. The back of her mind holds secrets that she desperately wanted to tell, but the rest of her brain hasn’t caught up to what those secrets are. Until it does, she has to hold them carefully and reverently. She has to wait.Tomorrow, Lou will leave for California. For now, Debbie will savor their last night together, can't bring herself to do anything less. Then, while Lou's gone, she might be able to put a name to everything they are...





	Play This Silly Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> P!nk: Beautiful Trauma  
(2017)  
Track 9 - Secrets
> 
> ...
> 
> What do we conceal?  
What do we reveal?  
Make that decision every day  
What is wrong with me  
It's what's wrong with you  
There's just so much I wanna say
> 
> I like to make-believe with you  
Da, da, da, da, do, do, do  
That we always speak the truth ish  
I like how we pretend the same  
Da, da, da, da, do, do, do  
Play this silly little game  
Hey!
> 
> I've got some things to say  
'Cause there's a lot that you don't know  
It's written on my face  
It's gonna be hard to swallow  
(Everybody's got a secret)  
I got some things to say  
(Everybody's got a secret)  
'Cause there's a lot that you don't know  
(Everybody's got a secret)  
It's written on my face  
(Everybody's got a secret)
> 
> ...
> 
> (Spring 2018)

It was done. Debbie let the number tumble out of her mouth: thirty-eight million, three-hundred thousand dollars. Each. The entire take had been well over three-hundred million dollars – numbers that made even her math-oriented brain spin. This was _massive_.

The room went still and silent as she said the words. The faces around her ranged from proud to impressed, from excited to downright flabbergasted, yet Debbie had eyes only for Lou. Lou was basking in the stares of the six other women, arms folded loosely, chin tilted upwards in a stance of triumph. She was dressed flamboyantly; even for her, this outfit was on the outrageous side. Her red leather pants seemed to flow right into her red ankle boots with no break in color or texture. Anyone trying to examine her necklaces, or – as was more likely in Debbie’s case – her cleavage, would probably become distracted almost immediately by her blue velvet blazer that could only be described as _loud_. Debbie hadn’t managed to keep her gaze in one place long enough to actually remember whether the vest Lou was wearing today was dark blue or black; her eye was repeatedly drawn to other features: the silk scarf tied like a tie, her breasts, her legs that seemed to be at least six feet long, her _breasts_, the edge of her red lace bra that accentuated her _breasts_ and that Debbie could only see because she was standing right next to her and _trying _to look…_Keep it together, Deborah_, she reminded herself. _And for the love of _God_, stop staring at Lou’s breasts. _

Subconsciously it seemed, Lou slid a few inches towards Debbie along the counter, closing the gap between them. She passed her arm subtly behind her and gripped the edge of the counter on Debbie’s other side, letting Debbie lean back on her shoulder. Debbie sighed and flicked her distracted gaze up to Lou’s eyes. Lou looked extremely pleased with herself, and her smile grew as her eyes met Debbie’s. Debbie’s gaze flitted unintentionally to Lou’s lips and back to her eyes. Lou raised her eyebrows in a sort of challenge. Forgetting entirely about the six other people in the room, Debbie turned into Lou’s body and leaned up to kiss her, noticing that Lou’s heels had to be considerably taller than her own because it was more of a reach than usual to connect their lips. Lou caught on quickly however, and dipped her neck far enough so that it was only mildly uncomfortable for each of them.

The room stayed quiet as Debbie kissed Lou, but the mood shifted palpably: astonishment at the jewels and the final cuts turned into awkward silence for almost half a minute as the rest of the team adjusted to the scene in front of them. Debbie – momentarily taken aback by suddenly remembering that she and Lou weren’t alone – only kissed Lou harder. Now that she had started, it was difficult to stop. She _deserved_ this, goddamn it, deserved to flaunt what she had: money and jewels and _Lou_. On top of everything, Lou was leaving tomorrow for California. In that moment, Debbie would’ve fucked Lou against the counter even with their six friends watching because Lou was really the only thing that mattered in Debbie’s world right now.

After about thirty seconds, the tension in the atmosphere broke, and Tammy cleared her throat. “Okay, you two need to either go upstairs or save it for later.” There was a smattering of agreed muttering, and Debbie pulled away from Lou just enough to lock eyes with Tammy.

“Like what you see Tim-Tam?” she teased in a sing-song voice.

Tammy rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing _I _haven’t seen before,” she said in a dignified and unruffled tone, “but you could probably give it a rest for the sake of everyone else.”

Debbie felt a faint blush rise in her cheeks as she fully registered the stares of the rest of the team. She stepped to the side and settled next to Lou once more, averting her eyes but unable to keep a nervous smile from twitching onto her face. Lou rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back, and Debbie could tell by the twitching in her fingers that she was either aroused or trying not to laugh – given the situation, it was probably both. Out of the corner of her eye, Debbie saw Rose lift her bottle of wine once more in Debbie and Lou’s direction. Everyone else followed suit. Debbie glanced toward them once and then looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh, God,” she muttered to herself, finally feeling the full effects of her embarrassment. Lou grinned broadly as she lifted her beer to clink it against Rose’s bottle, and Debbie rolled her eyes even higher, now tapping the heel of her shoe against the cabinet behind her.

“I mean, to be fair,” Lou whispered as everyone else started talking at once, “you started it.”

Debbie squeezed her eyes shut. “I know.”

Lou turned to face the counter and rested her elbows on it, eyes twinkling at Debbie. “Should I ask them to leave?” Lou asked mockingly. “It’s my house, after all, I could—”

“No,” Debbie interrupted sharply, glancing quickly at Lou and then away again for fear of getting lost in her blue eyes. “No…thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Lou asked, letting the final word fall about an octave. Debbie felt it vibrate deep in her pelvis, and she shivered.

“Yes,” she said quickly and with forced dignity, not meeting Lou’s gaze, which she could feel burning into her skin.

“That was quite the kiss, honey,” Lou continued relentlessly, “I don’t know how long I can wait.”

“I expect you’ll manage,” Debbie murmured, flicking her eyes to Lou’s and feeling her entire body prickle with the mischief she found there.

Lou hummed a laugh and took a swig of her beer. “I suppose I can’t argue with you,” Lou said more sincerely after a moment.

“You _always_ argue with m—” 

“Thirty-eight _million_, Debs,” Lou said, grinning and shaking her head. “_Shit_, you did good, you know?”

Debbie smiled, pleased at the change of subject. “Yeah, baby, I do, but it wasn’t just me.”

Lou nodded understandingly, but she kept looking at Debbie with pride and wonder in her eyes. “I won’t be gone for long, okay?” Lou said softly, “Maybe two months tops?”

Debbie nodded and tried to ignore the lump in her throat. They had made it through ten _years _apart. Two months was _nothing_. “Yeah, okay,” she replied, letting her smile twitch reassuringly. 

“You’re still welcome to come,” Lou murmured, “I…” She looked hard and seriously at Debbie. “I would _love _for you to come, Debs.”

Debbie thought about it. In truth, the idea had been bouncing around in her mind ever since Lou had told her about California the night before the Met Gala. But something deep inside told her that they needed a little bit of time and distance. She didn’t know what this thing was between them – not _really. _She had a feeling Lou was more certain about the future than she was, and she owed it to her to take some time to think about it, too. Debbie kept her emotions in a box behind a locked door, deep in the back of her mind. The things she felt for Lou – _with _Lou – didn’t have names yet. It had been too painful to try and name them while she was still in prison, before she had Lou in her arms again. Since her release, the Met Heist had needed her full attention. The back of her mind held secrets that she desperately wanted to tell, but the rest of her brain hadn’t caught up to what those secrets were. Until it did, she had to hold them carefully and reverently. She had to wait.

“No,” Debbie said finally, looking hard into Lou’s eyes, needing her to see that she wasn’t pushing her away. “I need to stay here. I need to visit Danny and figure out…some shit. Just…promise me you’ll come home, okay? I think I could maybe last a year without you, but I know I can’t last another ten.”

Lou fiddled with the neck of her bottle of beer, looking pensive. “_I_ can’t last a year, Debbie. Not again.”

“Good.” Debbie twisted Lou’s spikey bangs around her fingers.

Lou looked at her with a pained smile, though Debbie could already see the excitement growing in her eyes. Lou needed this trip. 

“Two months, baby, okay?” Debbie murmured reassuringly, gently stroking the side of Lou’s face. 

Lou sighed and leaned into Debbie’s touch. “Okay.”

**

A few hours later, the eight of them had drunk their way through all of Lou’s alcohol. The crown jewels of several royal families of Europe lay on the grated shelves of the second refrigerator, having been divested of their beer and wine cooler pedestals. Rose had dosed off in an arm chair, and Daphne had mumbled something about an early call time as she texted her driver and stumbled out of the door. Debbie was lost in thought. She ran her finger absentmindedly around the rim of her wine glass over and over, making it hum every so often. Behind her, Lou was playing with her hair and watching the others play some sort of drinking game involving four decks of cards and a lot of cups that Tammy kept substituting for water. Every so often, Lou rose to change the record on the turntable, and each time she got up, Debbie felt wistful. 

_It’s not really over yet_, a voice in Debbie’s head assured her. Debbie felt one corner of her mouth lift slightly at the thought of the loose ends that had yet to be tied. Nevertheless, the end of a good heist – after the celebratory, adrenaline-filled rush of the moment – tended to leave her feeling bereft. In prison, this was as far as she had gotten in her plans. She hadn’t thought about what the future would look like _after_ the Met Job. Right now, it looked lonely. Debbie wondered what it would be like to live in this big space all alone and shuddered slightly. Still, a part of her longed for the space and the solitude. A part of her was glad that Lou would be gone for a while – and not just because it would be good for Lou, but because it would be good for her, too. Was that a bad sign? _No_, she chided herself. _She’s not yours to keep, and you’re not hers. Not like that. _Somehow acknowledging their separateness made what they _did _have all the more important: trust, understanding, spontaneity, hope…

Debbie felt Lou’s hands settle on her shoulders. “You want to slip away?” Lou whispered, using her thumbs to rub firm circles on Debbie’s upper back. Debbie felt a spark travel from the base of the skull all the way down her spine.

Debbie scoffed, though her heart wasn’t really in it, and she knew Lou could already read her eagerness in the way she tilted her head back to look up at her. “Thought you’d never ask.”

With a final squeeze of Debbie’s shoulders, Lou stood up from her chair. The movement caught the attention of the others, and they all paused their game to look up at her. “You’re all welcome to stay the night,” Lou told them, “as long as you’re gone by nine tomorrow…” Debbie got to her feet as Lou spoke and walked towards the stairs. She felt warm and content, even as she heard Constance make a sex joke behind her. Glancing down over the railing of the balcony, she caught Lou’s eye once and winked before continuing to make her way towards Lou’s room around the corner of the upper floor. Lou smiled and turned back to the others to make her farewells and put Tammy in charge of getting everyone home safely.

In Lou’s room, Debbie slowly undressed, folding her clothes meticulously on the dresser and placing Danny’s watch on top of the pile. She adjusted her lingerie in the mirror, untwisting a bra strap and smoothing the lace edge of her thong across her hip. The plum color suited her, even though it was really last autumn’s shade, according to Vogue and the New York Times Style Section. Still, she had _missed _last autumn, and the five autumns before that, so Debbie figured she was entitled to all the trending colors that had come and gone while she was behind bars. Satisfied with her appearance, Debbie draped herself over the armchair by the window and sipped her wine, waiting for Lou. After so many years of knowing one another, this routine – this show of hiding bits of skin as if there were places on Debbie’s body that Lou hadn’t revealed and ravished before – might seem pointless or pretentious. It wasn’t – Debbie knew that. It was a game, a dance, something intimate that reminded each of them of who they were: together, apart – it didn’t matter.

The door opened and closed, but Debbie didn’t look up. She swirled her wine and sipped, feeling Lou’s presence as if an electric current ran between them. Outside, the lights of the city reflected in the water of the bay, but even New York’s neon couldn’t dim the light of the nearly-full moon shining through the window, glancing off Debbie’s skin and off the wine glass in her hand. Lou’s fingers wrapped around hers as she tugged the drink away from Debbie and set it on the windowsill. Debbie’s pulse raced at the fleeting touch, and she finally looked up into Lou’s eyes. The moonlight made them shine, and Debbie was held in their spell. She felt her own lips part.

Lou smiled and walked around to the side of the chair to stand behind Debbie’s head. Debbie tipped her head back over the armrest and kept her gaze on Lou. Every movement was slow and calculated, juxtaposed to the buzzing of Debbie’s every nerve. There was tenderness in Lou’s eyes, but there was also a thrumming desire running under everything that reminded Debbie of the tenuous nature of tonight. Lou brushed Debbie’s hair from her forehead, letting it fall over the edge of the armrest. She passed her fingertips over Debbie’s cheeks and swept one long finger over her bottom lip before bending down to follow the touch with the lightest brush of her lips against Debbie’s Her hands kept moving, skimming over Debbie’s neck, nails scratching ever so slightly in a tactile acknowledgement of the electricity between them. Debbie broke the soft kiss to gasp for air as Lou ran her hands over Debbie’s lacy bra and squeezed her breasts, kneading the lace-covered flesh with careful, firm fingers. Debbie relaxed into the sensation and let the ache grow in her chest, felt her heart beating under Lou’s hands.

At last, Lou pulled away with a nip to Debbie’s lower lip and a gentle brush of fingertips over still-hidden nipples. She moved towards the dresser, and Debbie pulled herself out of the chair to follow her. Lou began to remove her necklaces one by one, piling them next to Debbie’s folded clothes. Debbie moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Lou’s waist for a moment before sliding her hands under her blue velvet jacket to guide it from her arms. Lou undid the buttons of her own vest as Debbie ran her fingers down Lou’s red leather pants, letting her nails dig through the material just enough to make Lou press her hips back against her. She ran one finger up Lou’s inner thigh and pressed it between Lou’s legs with a fleeting and gentle pressure before swiping upwards to the fastening of her pants. Lou moaned so quietly that Debbie felt the sound more than she heard it. She undid the buttons as Lou slipped out of her shoes.

Lou’s bra and underwear were the exact same shade of red as her pants and shoes. Not for the first time, Debbie marveled at her ability to find jewel tones that held life and sensuality rather than bland tackiness. The removal of Lou’s shoes meant that Debbie could now rest her chin on Lou’s shoulder, and she did so gratefully, glad for an excuse to trail open-mouthed kisses up the right said of Lou’s neck. Her hands slipped into the unfastened waistband of Lou’s pants and slid around her hips to push them down her thighs. Lou wiggled her legs out of them, leaning forward to support herself with her hands on the dresser. The angle pressed her hips towards Debbie once more, and Debbie took the opportunity to trail her fingers over the lacy backside of Lou’s lacy, red boy-shorts.

“I’ve been wanting to get you out of those clothes all day,” Debbie whispered, speaking for the first time since Lou entered the room. She traced spiral after spiral over Lou’s lace-covered backside, around over her hips, grazing her inner thighs.

Lou hummed her interest in Debbie’s words and ground her hips back into Debbie’s body. “I’m glad you waited until we were alone. Though from what Constance said, she would have been all too happy for the show.”

“Not to mention Tammy,” Debbie added, encouraging Lou to turn around and face her but maintaining the close press of their bodies.

Lou rolled her eyes. “When are you going to accept that Tammy is straighter than a lamppost.”

Debbie frowned and shrugged. “Probably when she stops reacting to my repeated flirting.”

“Honey, _trust _me on this one…”

“Baby, I read people for a living,” Debbie insisted wrapping her arms around Lou’s neck and threading her fingers through her hair. “It’s kind of my thing.”

“Yeah, but gaydar has _never_ been your thing.”

Debbie gasped in mock offense. “Rude.”

Lou shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. That’s why you have me.” Her hands cupped Debbie’s jaw as she kissed her. This time the buzzing heat between them grew more swiftly, and Debbie whimpered as Lou’s tongue slid against hers. The backs of her knees connected with the bed, and Debbie collapsed onto it, not having realized that Lou had been slowly moving them in that direction throughout the kiss. Debbie crawled backwards until she was leaning against the pillows, and Lou followed on her hands and knees, grinning at Debbie with a twinkle in her eye that made Debbie’s blood sing.

Debbie parted her legs as Lou knelt in front of her and leaned forward to continue their kiss. Debbie’s hands grew impatient, trying to touch every inch of Lou. She ran her fingers up Lou’s sides and over her breasts, pausing to rub firmly over her nipples that were already straining against the fabric of her red lace bra. Lou moaned against her mouth and moved her hands to Debbie’s hips, pressing her thumbs urgently against the sensitive skin just above the crease of Debbie’s thigh. Debbie’s hips twitched involuntarily and she whimpered as the touch elicited a wave of wetness between her legs.

“So sensitive,” Lou muttered against Debbie’s lips.

“You too,” Debbie noted breathlessly, pinching Lou’s nipples through her bra and earning a sharp intake of breath in response. Lou moved her hands outwards to the backs of Debbie’s knees and passed her fingers lightly up and down the backs of her thighs. Debbie moaned into Lou’s mouth as she paused only inches from Debbie’s increasingly damp underwear.

“What do you want, Debs?” Lou asked softly, kissing over Debbie’s jaw to her neck.

“Go slow,” Debbie replied at once, “Please.”

Lou smiled. “I’ll take my time.” She bent to plant a kiss in the space between Debbie’s breasts and then leaned upwards to bring her lips briefly to Debbie’s once more. “I promise.” 

She shifted on the bed to bring her legs in front of her before pulling Debbie’s hips into her lap. Debbie reached behind her and stacked a few pillows in place so she could lean back and still keep her eyes on Lou. Her legs rested comfortably over the tops of Lou’s thighs, and Lou passed her warm palms back and forth along the insides of Debbie’s thighs, encouraging her knees to fall open as wide as possible. Lou’s legs lay relaxed on either side of Debbie’s torso, and Debbie caressed them gently, relishing the way goosebumps rose under her fingertips.

Lou was true to her word. Her fingers danced over Debbie’s skin, taking extra care with the scar under her left breast and spending many teasing moments along the inner edge of Debbie’s thong. Her eyes flickered between Debbie’s eyes and her own hands, and every time her gaze dropped between Debbie’s legs – where her arousal was surely dripping through and around her lingerie – Debbie felt a thrill of vulnerability and exposure that made her own eyelids flutter. It had never been like this with anyone else. Lou was the only one for whom Debbie could lie like this – open, waiting, happy to be _seen_. Tonight, that was the reminder she needed that what she and Lou had might really be something different, something _special_.

Many long minutes passed before Lou’s hands traveled up Debbie’s sides and encouraged her to lean forward in order to unclasp her bra. Debbie took the opportunity to unclasp Lou’s as well, and both garments were flung away hastily. Lou’s nipples were swollen and hard, begging for attention, and Debbie’s mouth watered at the sight of them. But there would be plenty of time for that later, and Lou’s hands were already pressing her back against the pillows. Debbie arched into her touch, chasing her fingers. Lou hummed an approval, and her eyes glanced down between Debbie’s legs once more.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, honey?” Lou asked, voice resonating in her chest. Debbie could _feel _that voice in her blood, and she willed her brain to memorize its pitch, its timbre. Lou let one finger run up and down the soaked fabric of Debbie’s thong.

Debbie groaned at Lou’s words and pressed her hips upwards towards Lou’s finger. “Yes, baby,” she said breathlessly.

“Get this off,” Lou said with a smirk, tugging at Debbie’s thong so the fabric tautened and then snapped back against her swollen skin.

Debbie whimpered at the sharp sensation and hastened to obey, pulling her knees towards herself and slipping the flimsy lace down her legs. Lou shifted to remove her own underwear, too, and when Debbie settled her spread legs back on top of Lou’s thighs, she could feel the heat of Lou’s arousal radiating up from below hers. The scent of perfume evaporating with sweat and the heavy aroma of sex formed a heady cloud around them, making it hard for Debbie’s eyes and brain to focus. Her skin tingled, and her only coherent thought was _Lou_.

“So ready for me,” Lou murmured, stroking her fingers through Debbie’s arousal, still moving slowly and letting Debbie adjust to the feeling.

“So wet,” Debbie agreed, with a small smile. She felt color rise in her cheeks at the thought of what Lou could see.

“Here,” Lou said. She dipped one finger fully inside Debbie (all too hastily, in Debbie’s opinion) and then leaned forward to tap it against Debbie’s lower lip. “You want a taste?”

Debbie nodded and sucked Lou’s finger into her mouth. The flavor made her head spin with pleasure, which only increased the wetness between her legs. She moaned against Lou’s skin and nibbled the pad of her fingertip. Lou’s lips parted slightly, and her breath hitched. Debbie knew that she, too, was dripping onto the sheets below them. Lou dragged her moistened finger from Debbie’s mouth and ran it around each of her nipples before settling her hand back between Debbie’s legs. Once more, Lou ran both of her warm palms slowly up Debbie’s thighs, and Debbie took a deep, shaky breath in anticipation. Lou kept her left hand against the inside of Debbie’s right thigh as she sank two fingers of her right hand knuckle-deep inside her.

Debbie pressed herself onto Lou’s fingers, already desperate for more thanks to Lou’s slow and careful teasing. Lou added a third finger, and Debbie felt her eyelids flutter at the stretch, welcoming the pressure. The feeling of fullness seemed to expand into something that was far from just physical satisfaction, something that filled her soul and mind.

“That’s so good, baby,” Debbie murmured as Lou began to move her fingers, thrusting into her with firm strokes.

Debbie rolled her hips to meet Lou’s hand, feeling a tight coil of arousal building in her abdomen. She tried to breathe deeply and steadily, drawing out the sensations with the relaxation of her muscles. Her exhales came out as high whimpers that made Lou smile. Lou increased her rhythm and rubbed the thumb of her left hand firmly over Debbie.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Debbie choked out through a gasp. Her voice was high and breathy.

“I can feel how close you are,” Lou murmured. Her eyes darted back and forth between Debbie’s face and her own busy hands.

Debbie hummed an affirmative response that turned to a cry as Lou thrust deeper than ever. Her whole body trembled in response, and Lou grinned and repeated the motion. Debbie cried out a second time as her release rippled through her. Her legs convulsed around Lou’s hips, and her fingers dug into Lou’s legs on either side of her torso. Lou kept thrusting into her, slow and shallow now, but still enough to prolong the aftershocks. Debbie felt her body twitch sporadically as she came down from the intensity of the orgasm. Her blood was still singing, and her eyes snapped open to find a very smug expression on Lou’s face as she finally pulled her fingers out of Debbie. She raised her eyebrows at Debbie as she moved her dampened hand between her own legs and passed it over herself, gathering her own wetness. Debbie groaned at the thought of their mingled tastes on Lou’s fingers and pulled herself into Lou’s lap. Lou hummed a laugh and brought her sticky hand between their mouths, kissing Debbie through the spaces between her fingers and matching Debbie’s moans as the flavor coated both of their tongues. Eventually, Lou dropped her hand to the sheets, and Debbie kissed her properly, arousal already sparking again at the taste of both herself and Lou.

“That was amazing, baby,” Debbie murmured against Lou’s lips, passing her hands over Lou’s chest to roll her nipples between her fingers.

“Fuck,” Lou cursed, her upper body falling back onto the bed behind her as Debbie’s relentless fingers worked over her breasts. Debbie shifted to straddle Lou’s left thigh, bringing her knee to press against Lou’s arousal.

“Oh, baby, you’re so ready for me,” Debbie said in an almost pitying tone. She could feel how swollen Lou was against her skin and imagined the throbbing Lou could feel between her legs. The idea sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

“Need you inside me, Debs,” Lou muttered through gritted teeth as Debbie rocked her knee against her and continued to tease her nipples.

Debbie rubbed herself – aching and sensitive – along Lou’s thigh as she slid two fingers into Lou with ease. Lou arched her back, and Debbie took the opportunity to bend her head and suck Lou’s left nipple into her mouth.

“More,” Lou managed to groan, and Debbie added a finger while grazing her teeth over Lou’s breast. Lou moaned, and the sound was more than enough to wind Debbie’s arousal tight within her once more. She brought her lips up to Lou’s neck as she rubbed herself erratically over Lou’s thigh, pressing against the muscles and coating Lou’s skin with slick heat. Lou’s hips bucked upwards to meet the thrusts of her hand. Everything was breathy and burning.

“Let go, baby,” Debbie said between pants, “I’ve got you.”

Lou bit her lip and moaned as she came, and Debbie worked herself quickly to her own climax a few seconds later, shuddering around Lou’s thigh and keeping her fingers buried inside her. She collapsed forward onto Lou’s chest, breathless and spent.

“If you aren't back here in two months,” Debbie muttered before her breath had slowed, “I will have Nine Ball track you down, and I will _personally _find you and drag you back to this bed.” She attempted her teasing, sing-song voice, but failed miserably. Lou laughed, and Debbie could feel the motion of it around her fingers. She smiled weakly as she gently removed her fingers and stroked the stickiness over Lou’s inner thigh. Lou ran her fingers through Debbie’s hair as her laughter subsided.

“That’s a deal, Jailbird,” she said finally. Her voice was jovial, but Debbie heard a note of sincerity in it that made her stomach clench with pleasure.

Debbie couldn’t be sad about Lou’s trip, not really. Something about the twinkle in Lou’s eyes, something about the way everything between them felt refreshing and familiar all at once, something about the way Lou filled her very soul…it was a lot to think about. It was exciting and a little intimidating to imagine unpacking all of it. Tomorrow morning, Debbie would kiss Lou and hold her close before she left, and then she would go inside and make a cup of strong tea. She would sit, and she would _think_. If there was one thing Debbie was good at, it was _thinking_. She would open the door in the back of her mind, open the box filled with emotions she didn’t understand, and she would finally – sometime in the next two months – put a name to everything they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song with all the lyrics:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ep0TcDkLmE 
> 
> (If anyone is keeping track (pun intended), this is the first time that the fic lines up with the correct spot on the album. This is both fic 9 and track 9, and I am very pleased with that, I just thought you all should know.)
> 
> ***
> 
> So again, not sure about changing this to an Explicit rating, but this is still very plot-oriented, so I'm leaving it at Mature unless anyone has any objections. 
> 
> I wanted the smut in this one to be a little different, which is why it centered around taste and scent. If that's not your thing, uhhhhh then it's not your thing. ;) 
> 
> ***
> 
> SERIES NOTE
> 
> There will be 13 fics in this series, so please please subscribe to/bookmark the series in addition to the individual fics. I'm posting the stories chronologically as they fall in Debbie and Lou's timeline, rather than in the track order from the album. New ones will be posted every Friday. There will be pre-canon, film timeline, and post-canon stuff, and it all fits with my Loubbie headcanon found in my other non-AU works. I can ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PROMISE that the series will end happily. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @estel-of-irysi <3 <3 
> 
> Many thanks to go_get_your_top_hat for betaing and for being the Lou to my Debbie every goddamn day. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me so happy! :) :)


End file.
